CentinelaDragon
by Sebastian Kattalakis
Summary: AU. DM HG Post Hogwarts. Dragones, Romance, Drama, Misterio. ¿Qué más puedes pedir? ¡Entra ya!
1. El extraño que hay en tí

**BIENVENIDOS A:**

**Centinela Dragon**

**Negación:** No es mi intención lucrar con los personajes de Rowling y la maravillosa idea de Kenyon. Sólo tomo prestados a sus chicos por puro entretenimiento. (Por Rowling) y a la idea, las etapas de tiempo y detalles ricos en lugares, nombres y paisajes (Por Kenyon)

Esto es puro entretenimiento.

**ADVERTENCIAS**:

Esta historia tiene algo de **AU y OOC.**

Quizás les parezca algo entraño el primer capítulo ya que es parecido a la traducción original, pero conforme vayan pasando los capítulos se irán dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Muchas, muchas aportaciones mías.

No se desesperen.

**Mas notas**: La traducción al español de la novela de Kenyon fue hecha por **Val y Nora** (que no tengo el gusto de conocer) y Gracias a **Meridiana** que ha sido mi beta en estos días (y que no sabe que ando en el mundo Het jeje)

-°-°-°-°-

**CAPITULO UNO**

**El extraño que hay en ti.**

-¬-¬-¬-¬

Llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche sumergida en el museo mágico, mirando aquel tapiz, que desde hacía meses le había hecho pasar horas de desvelo tratando de descifrar su enigmático significado a petición expresa del ministerio. Ese pedazo de tela- que a últimos años- era su razón de vivir y tu talón de Aquiles.

Hermione Granger, permanecía sentada en su pequeño banquillo, trazando líneas, y borrando otras tantas en su cuaderno de notas ¡Sintiéndose desesperada y frustrada! Nada de lo que apuntaba parecía coincidir del todo.

-¡Maldita sean los simbolismos ingleses¡Malditos…, Dragones!- Terminó de cerrar su libreta y aventarla a un oscuro rincón, pues estaba encabritada, sin poder evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza y despeinar su larga cabellera salvaje, en un claro síntoma de darse por vencida, al menos por unos minutos.

-Deberías ser más amable con los Dragones. Suelen tener muy mal sentido del humor.

Hermione escuchó una voz detrás suyo y sintió la ira crecer dentro de su cuerpo ¡quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a interrumpirle y más cuando estaba altamente furiosa! Giró su cuerpo para encarar al entrometido y reclamar su poco tacto, pero el alma se le escapó del cuerpo…

Frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que… Draco Malfoy.

La persona que nunca jamás, pensó en volverse a encontrar en todo lo que le restaba de vida. No le había vuelto a ver el polvo desde que había sido absuelto _misteriosamente_ de cualquier nexo con Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos siete años atrás por el ministerio de Magia. El veredicto irrefutable había sido _**Inocente**…_

_A ella todavía le quedaban dudas._

La vida había sido generosa con el después de todo. Había cambiado mucho físicamente. Ahora era el tipo más sexy y más atractivo de todo el planeta tierra ¡que va¡Del universo entero!

Era muy alto, en realidad demasiado.

Y esos ojos…

_¡Por todos los Dioses!_

De un gris plata enigmático y profundo… Para rematar llevaba su cabello -de un rubio platino espectacular- sujeto atrás por una coleta, que dejaba escapar algunos mechones por toda su frente y que le de daba un aire erótico y sensual. Sumado a que vestía con un traje negro, y que se amoldaba perfectamente a su escultural figura.

En pocas palabras, el tipo derretiría a cualquiera.

Draco por su parte, también se vio sorprendido. Había ido al museo _con otras intenciones. _Para ser exactos, iba en busca de la "experta" directora del museo mágico medieval, y que había imaginado como una anciana reumática y con poca paciencia. Puesto que necesitaba descifrar "algo" que sólo alguien como ella podría.

Se la habían recomendado ampliamente, como la mejor en su ramo, pero NUNCA imaginó que se trataría de la _sangre sucia_ sabelotodo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía. No había cambiado gran cosa, salvo que se veía de _mejores formas _a pesar de ser una impura. Ahora tenía un par de senos de buen tamaño, donde antes no había nada Crecido algunos centímetros más de altura y unas caderas redondas y tentadoras… _A pesar de la facha._

-Al parecer te dejé sin habla, Granger.-Preguntó Draco en tono divertido. Hubiera preferido decirle el usual mote _sangre sucia_, pero se contuvo, tenía otros planes, actuaría un poco, el era todo un experto en el arte - Sé que soy irresistible, ya estoy acostumbrado a despertar este tipo de reacciones en las chicas, qué quieres, no puedo evitarlo. Y tú no fuiste la excepción.

-¿Ah? –Hermione pareció reaccionar y se levantó de inmediato.

–N-No, no en todas las chicas Malfoy, no me incluyas… Además ¿Por qué habrías de dejarme sin habla¿Qué tienes tú de especial?

_Hurón cretino…Habrá cambiado de aspecto, pero sigue siendo la misma serpiente venenosa de siempre. _

Fingió tomar un poco de agua simple, de aquella botella que siempre colgaba del cinturón de su pantalón.

Draco dio unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente -como si estuviera tanteando terreno- Sin dejar de mirar a la castaña. Las piernas de Hermione parecían "de gelatina" De repente hacía mucho calor en la sala _¿O era ella?_

Y el agua se había terminado en ése último trago. Ni pizca para bajarse la maldita calentura.

-Perdona si interrumpí tu trabajo Granger - Habló el rubio y Hermione casi se desmaya, ya no arrastraba las palabras para referirse hacia ella, sin duda había algo_ extraño_ en el, habría que irse con cuidado, ya no era aquella chiquilla de antes, ahora podía hacerle frente -Pero noté que tenías el ceño fruncido y que mirabas fijamente el tapiz. Parecías molesta… ¿Por fin te topaste con algo que no puedes resolver?

¡Dioses! La voz del hombre era tan atrayente. ¡Y su manera de caminar y desenvolverse! Arrogante, altivo…

_Seductor._

No había dudas.

Draco podría tener a cualquier bruja a sus pies.

Fue entonces que Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar e incómoda con su atuendo informal… Sus vaqueros desgastados, su blusa mal fajada y al menos dos tallas más grandes.

Definitivamente, Draco nunca se iba a fijar en ella.

_Pero qué demonios estás pensando Hermione. ¡Es Malfoy! Hijo de un mortífago. Deja de pensar tonterías. Puedes vestirte como te dé la gana y no para darle gusto a ese…_

Lo que le planteaba otras dudas¿Qué motivo tenía el rubio para dirigirle la palabra después de tantos años, como si fuesen los grandes amigos¿Por qué le interesaba entablar una pequeña charla con ella?

_Si ambos eran de mundos diferentes._

Pero lo más peligroso de todo, era que el tono tan apacible y sereno con que Draco hablaba. Parecía honesto y _muy_ interesado en ella. Pero el no era la clase de chico que iría al museo a aprender algo de historia. Era demasiado vanal para tales cosas. Debía tener otro motivo.

Su alarma interior comenzó a mandarle señales de advertencia.

_Momento de la retirada._

-Bueno Malfoy, creo que el museo está por cerrar- Hermione dio dos pasos a la izquierda y recogió su libreta de apuntes y su pequeña mochila - No quiero ser grosera pero ya debes marcharte.

-No, creo que no me apetece. Me quedaré unos minutos más- Draco metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y miró sospechosamente a su antigua rival de colegio. Retándola. Hermione frunció el ceño, pareció desconcertada y el rubio lo notó, alzó una ceja haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera más sensual de lo normal.

_¡Merlín! Debo de estar medio de un capítulo de la dimensión desconocida! Definitivamente no debí haberme levantado de la cama el día de hoy. Si hubiera sabido que me encontraría con el hurón…_

_-_Malfoy, las reglas son reglas. – Hermione recobró valor - Vamos a cerrar en cinco minutos. Si para entonces no te has marchado…

-No me hables en ese tono Granger- El rostro de Draco se tensó- No me gustan las amenazas y menos de alguien como tú.

-No es una amenaza Malfoy… Es una advertencia.

Hermione llevó disimuladamente la mano a su bolsa trasera, lugar donde solía colocar su varita. Si Draco quería pasarse de listo, estaría preparada.

El rubio sonrió irónicamente.

-Granger, no vine al museo para perder el tiempo en estupideces. Si hubiera querido batirme en duelo contigo, lo habría hecho desde el principio. Para éstas alturas estarían recogiendo tu cuerpo en pequeños pedazos esparcidos por todo el maldito museo. Así que si eres lo bastante inteligente, sabrás que lo mejor para ti, es mantener la mano alejada de tu varita.

Hermione pareció dudar. De cierta forma Malfoy tenía razón. El Slytherin no se arriesgaría a hacer nada estúpido, con decenas de cámaras mágicas de seguridad por todo el lugar. Y ella tampoco pondría en riesgo la cantidad de objetos valiosos del museo por un hechizo esquivado._ Y Draco era un experto en ello. _Relajó un poco el cuerpo, sin embargo no bajó la guardia.

-¿A qué viniste Malfoy? –Preguntó molesta.

-No vine a verte a ti, si es lo que estás pensando- Hermione rodó los ojos- Desafortunadamente para mí, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme con cierto… Asunto. Me dijeron que eres toda un experta con respecto a la historia de… _Ese_ tapiz.

Draco se refería al tapiz que la castaña estaba estudiando hacía meses.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en el tapiz Malfoy? –Hermione cruzó los brazos.

Draco volvió su mirada y su raciocinio al objeto. Al tapiz amarillento y sin terminar, que "hablaba de la fábula del Dragón" "Del nacimiento de un niño y un Dragón" – para ser exactos- y del cual se había sentido atraído, siendo apenas un crío.

-En otras circunstancias no te daría ninguna maldita explicación Granger, pero hoy me siento generoso. Me siento atraído por que es enigmático, porque multitudes de estudiosos expertos han tratado de descubrir su significado y no lo han conseguido- Hermione pareció interesarse más en su breve, pero clara explicación. -Yo mismo he hecho una disertación al respecto y he tratado de relacionarlo con los cuentos muggles del Rey Arturo y con algunas tradiciones celtas pero…

_¿Malfoy estudioso de las tradiciones muggles¡¡Ver para creerlo! Esto es de antología._

-¿Pero…? –Contestó Hermione al ver la duda en los ojos de Draco.

-Pero no he tenido éxito. Lamento infinita y malditamente no saber cómo demonios terminó…-Draco lanzó un suspiro de frustración – Nadie sabe quién salió victorioso de aquella batalla entre el guerrero y el Dragón.

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

-La historia no ha terminado Malfoy... –El rubio alzó las cejas con interés- La batalla entre el hombre y el Dragón, persiste hasta nuestros días.

Draco dudó. La sabelotodo parecía decir la verdad, pero no podía saberlo, no con tal seguridad, inclusive le pareció un poco arrogante de su parte. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención.

-¿Porqué dices que aún no ha terminado Granger¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa?

-¿No me crees verdad?- Contestó la chica ya con un semblante más serio y hasta cierto punto _oscuro._

Draco volvió acercarse lentamente a Hermione y por segunda vez, en menos de quince minutos, "las alarmas" comenzaron a sonar. Una espesa neblina comenzó a cegar la cordura de la chica, que sintió esa aura llena de masculinidad de Draco.

_Los ojos grises, se encontraron con los castaños._

-Pregunté algo Granger…

Hermione sabía que debía salir inmediatamente de aquella sala _O no iba a responder por sus actos._

¡Que maldita cosa tenía Draco que la estaba volviendo loca¡Qué fuerza extraña mantenía sus pies anclados en el piso, incapacitándola para _desaparecer_ y alejarse del "peligro" llamado Draco Malfoy.

_Peligro _de abordarlo salvajemente y devorar esos labios tentadores ¡hasta hartarse! Y que le invitaban a pecar.

_Aunque se tratara de un Malfoy._

-P-¿Porqué estás aquí?- Preguntó Hermione tratando de aparentar calma, una calma que francamente no tenía, ese rubio estaba apunto de quebrar sus defensas - No pareces el tipo de persona que guste de la historia…

Un malvado brillo apareció en los ojos plata.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad Granger?- Esta asintió ligeramente- En realidad no vine al museo a contemplar la cantidad de tesoros medievales inservibles que a ti te encantan… Estoy aquí porque vine a _robar_ el tapiz.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ¡Malfoy no hablaba en serio! seguro quería tomarle el pelo ó… jugar con ella a…

-¿En realidad quieres apoderarte de el?

-Si, eso planeo.

-No, definitivamente no te creo… No, no y no… Personas como tú hacen sus fechorías a escondidas o mandan a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos; no te arriesgarías a decirme semejante barbaridad si fuera verdad -Hermione se plantó justo en frente de Draco. Este le sacaba al menos unos quince centímetros.

La cercanía de Hermione, hizo que el rubio lo mirara detenidamente. El también estaba siendo presa de ciertas "cosas extrañas en su interior" y eso significaba que podría meterse en graves aprietos…

Sabía las funestas consecuencias de sus momentáneas calenturas…

¡Pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima! Hermione tenía unos ojos endemoniadamente maravillosos… Ese color castaño cautivador y esa melena larga, rebelde y mal peinada que caía graciosa por sus hombros… ¡Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de acariciarla y deleitarse con su suavidad! Y su cuerpo… Delgado pero atractivo. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Aunque no fuera mas que una sangre sucia impura sin categoría, aún así…

Deseaba poder besarla, abrazarla, arañarla, morderla ¡explorar hasta el más intimo rincón de su anatomía! Beber su esencia… Fundirse con ella…

¿Cómo se sentiría su piel desnuda, contra la de el?

_¿Poseerla?_

¡Dioses!

La impura no era su tipo de mujer, sin embargo…

Esa chiquilla tenía una manera de seducir totalmente involuntaria… ¡Su ropa era un desastre! Y a pesar de todo, le hacía verse sexy y apetecible.

¿Cómo había podido resistirse a su imperiosa necesidad de "devorarla" ahí mismo y satisfacer su curiosidad!

_No lo sabía._

El nunca había sido la clase de hombre que le diera demasiada importancia a los placeres carnales, especialmente cuando _la bestia_ dentro de el, se agitaba… Sólo había ido al museo para robar el tapiz y listo, partiría por la noche. Nunca cruzó por su mente encontrarse con su antigua rival.

_Con Hermione sangre sucia Granger._

Pero… Aún faltaban horas para su retirada…

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la más absurda de las ideas... Le dolía reconocerlo, pero necesitaba a la mujer para sus propósitos. Y no se iba a ir de la ciudad sin tener alguna respuesta afirmativa.

-Cenemos… -Soltó de pronto.

Hermione pareció sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien¿Malfoy la había invitado a salir? No, Draco debía estar completamente chiflado. Se estaba burlando de ella, seguro.

-N-No suelo cenar a éstas horas, estoy a dieta –Fue la absurda excusa que le dio y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida e inexperta… Frente a un experto de la galantería y la seducción.

-¿A dieta? –Draco la repasó de pies a cabeza y Hermione se sintió desnuda ante sus ojos. –Debes estar loca. ¿O eres una…, como dicen los muggles…, anoréxica?

-¡No estoy loca y no soy una anoréxica! Contestó indignada.- Sólo quiero conservar la línea. Pero claro, esas son cosas que no te importan.- La mujer hizo el intento de irse, pero Draco no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. La tomó del brazo enérgicamente.

El era persistente, _¡Y Hermione no sabía cuánto!_

-He dicho que vamos a cenar y eso es justamente lo que haremos.

-¿Y quien te crees tú para darme órdenes, idiota?- Hermione soltó la presión con un manotazo. Draco parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, aún así tenía la sartén por el mango.

-Voy a decir esto solamente una vez, y no pienso repetirlo Granger… Si quieres seguir obteniendo fondos para tus ridículas investigaciones, será mejor que dejes de comportarte como una gata salvaje y me acompañes… En éste… Mismo… Momento…

Hermione sintió como si un cubo de agua le cayera encima ¡Así que Malfoy era el patrocinador misterioso de todas las expediciones del museo!

_No podía ser cierto._

Ahora sí estaba perdida. Odiaba a Malfoy como a nadie en el mundo, pero también amaba su carrera. Pero tenía orgullo y dignidad y ese orgullo era el que siempre la levantaba de las situaciones difíciles o el que la hundía más, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Había que actuar con inteligencia.

-¿Porqué demonios querrías cenar tú conmigo? -Contestó Hermione molesta. -¿Qué tengo _yo_ de especial, para que alguien como tú, quiera gastar un poco de su _valioso_ tiempo conmigo?

-¿Qué cosa tienes tu? –Contestó incrédulo el rubio- Simplemente mírate al espejo y encontrarás la respuesta.

_La gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Qué le habría querido dar a entender?_

-No estoy para juegos Malfoy… Y no creo en los espejos encantados. -Hermione intentó marcharse por segunda ocasión y dejar al rubio con su ironía, pero moviéndose con increíble rapidez- Draco le cortó el paso.

-Mira Granger- habló cortésmente (algo inusual en el) olvidemos por un momento las malditas rencillas… Te propongo una tregua.

Hermione por su parte, miró su brazo, asido fuertemente, pero a la vez con suma delicadeza. Lo miró de mala manera… De cualquier modo.

Draco tuvo que soltarla. Aún y cuando su "parte "rebelde" Le dictaba que se mantuviera firme, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Decías…? –Terminó por preguntar Hermione, ya que Draco parecía no decidirse.

Draco respiró profundamente, hasta cierto punto harto, peleando una lucha con el animal en su interior y que la "deseaba" de una manera desesperada. Pero pudo contenerse y le regaló una de sus sonrisas "más encantadoras y falsas" para suavizar el ambiente.

-Granger pareces ser una persona_ inteligente_ y desgraciadamente se encuentran pocas… mujeres como tú, entonces… Me gustaría platicar _civilizadamente_ contigo de algunas cosas. Sin sarcasmos y sin peleas…

Ahí estaba, la adulación Malfoy. Nunca fallaba con las mujeres.

_¿Pocas mujeres como yo Malfoy? Eso ni lo dudes rubito._

Y este pensamiento hizo feliz a Hermione, que por primera vez en la noche, sonrió.

-¡Sabes sonreír Granger! Pensé que tenías el corazón de piedra.

-Claro que _puedo_ sonreír y _no_ tengo el corazón de piedra.

_Como otros…_

-Entonces todo arreglado, es hora de irnos- Draco seguía insistiendo.

Hermione seguía con muchas dudas. Siempre había sido el tipo de mujer que debía conocer a fondo a otro individuo antes de planear "salir" Pero ese hombre que tenía enfrente rompía con todas sus reglas. Algo tenía… Algo extraño y fascinante.

-Vamos Granger no me tengas miedo… Prometo no morderte; a menos que me lo pidas.

_Draco y su sentido amargo del humor._

-Juro que no soy un maniático sexual asesino… _Todavía._

-¿Sabías que Azkaban están llena de sujetos que dijeron lo mismo que tú Malfoy? -Hermione se mantendría a la defensiva mientras pudiera.

-No me rebajaría a tal cosa. Créeme. Además tú no eres mi tipo.

_Engreído._

Pero por extrañas cosas del destino le creyó. ¡Por los Dioses que lo hizo! Y no supo porqué. Ya no sonaban esas molestas alarmas en su interior que le dictaban "corre por tu vida"

-Está bien Malfoy. Acepto. Me arriesgaré a ir contigo. Pero no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo.

-El valor Griffyndor ante todo… Bien Granger, por mostrar valor prometo tener mis colmillos escondidos. Sígueme, es por aquí.

Las primeras cuadras fueron de silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas sobre el pavimento. Caminaron algunas calles más hasta llegar a un lugar común y corriente. Llegaron a las puertas del restaurante y Draco las abrió.

El local estaba medianamente concurrido. Draco localizó a la camarera y apoderándose de su mente, le ordenó sentarlos en una mesa para dos, alejados de todo. Un lugar privado…

Y se hizo su santa voluntad.

El lugar era muy acogedor e intimo. Iluminado a media luz.

Hermione se puso tenso pues comenzó a juguetear con la carta menú. Y Draco lo notó; la chica era muy predecible, para placer del rubio.

-¿Nerviosa Granger?

Esta alzó su vista.

-Eres tan endemoniadamente perceptivo, que asustas.

Draco sonrió.

-He sido acusado de cosas peores. Créeme.

-Sería erróneo pensar lo contrario.- Draco parecía un gangster peligroso o en el peor de los casos un _mortífago disfrazado _de gente decente, y siendo así, la idea de robar el tapiz por parte suya, no era tan descabellada, después de todo.

-Malfoy ¿En realidad eres un ladrón? –Soltó la pregunta sin pensarla. Draco no se inmutó para sorpresa de Hermione.

-Define la palabra _Ladrón_- Hay varias clases de ladrón;… Ladrón de cuerpos, ladrón de almas y _ladrón corazones…_ Por citarte algunos ejemplos.

¿Había sido una indirecta muy directa? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí, era que sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rosa subido y su reacción automática fue cubrirse el rostro con el menú.

_¿Qué te pasa Hermione¡Contrólate por el amor de Dios! El tipo abre la boca y tu te tiñes de rosa por cualquier tontería, sólo falta que te escondas debajo de la mesa; cobarde…_

Draco no pasó desapercibida la reacción de su acompañante. A pesar de estar sentado a escasos centímetros de una… Mestiza, lo estaba pasando bien. Molestar a Granger siempre le había producido placer.

Y el que pensó que la noche sería aburrida… Como siempre.

El era un hombre solitario, solo interactuaba con otras, cuando sus necesidades físicas se lo exigían y nunca preguntaba más allá del nombre. Nunca se relacionaba más allá de un mero contacto sexual. Y tampoco sostenía pláticas irrelevantes.

A través de la carta menú, Hermione podía sentir la mirada gris de Draco. Esa mirada caliente y devoradora sobre su persona. Pero más increíble era el hecho de que ella también quería devorarlo por completo, explorar su boca y moldear su figura imponente con sus manos.

Por suerte la camarera llegó a pedirles la orden. Momento de cambiar de plática. Y de "pensamientos lascivos"

-Estás nerviosa otra vez.

-Alucinas Malfoy.

Este volvió a sonreír. Y Hermione estuvo al punto del desmayo por segunda vez.

-Entonces dime Granger. -¿De qué vives, a qué te dedicas exactamente?

_Gracias a Merlín que cambiaste de tema._

-S-soy profesora de Historia.

-¡Impresionante!- Contestó Draco con auténtico tono de burla- ¿en qué culturas te especializas?

Hermione no podía creer que el rubio estuviera interesado en su trabajo. La mayoría de los hombres que intentaban conocerle, se sentían intimidados e inclusive aburridos al enterarse de su profesión.

-Bueno, me especializo mayormente en la Britania pre-normanda.

-_Hwaet we Gar-Dena in gear-dagum peod-cyninga prym gefrunon, hu da aephelingas ellen fremedon._

Lo que escuchó Hermione, le erizó hasta el bello más sensible de toda su piel. Draco había hablado en un perfecto inglés antiguo y de inmediato le tradujo.

-"Las lanzas danesas se han ido y los reyes que las dominaban tenían coraje y grandeza. Nos hemos enterado de las heroicas campañas de aquellos príncipes."

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

-Conoces el Beowulf muy bien Granger.

Hermione parecía fuera de la realidad. ¡Debía estar soñando! Malfoy era una gran caja de grandes sorpresas. Lo peor del caso es que no sabía si esas sorpresas eran buenas ó malignas.

-Contéstame una cosa Malfoy.-Parecía nuevamente nerviosa- Yo; Dada mi profesión, tuve que estudiar inglés antiguo… -Pero tú, no parecer ser historiador. ¿Cómo es que…?

-No soy un vulgar historiador.- Contestó de tajo el rubio y Hermione pareció ofendida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ese tapiz?

-Quiero ser la persona que resuelva el misterio que hay detrás. Es todo.

-¿Ah, si? – La chica parecía incrédula- Y… ¿Qué te gustaría saber? _Quizá_s pueda ayudarte.

Bingo, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Y estaba siendo más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Pensó que sacarle información a la sangre sucia sería más difícil.

Draco iba a preguntar, pero la camarera llegó con el servicio.

-Me gustaría saber ¿quién lo hizo y porqué? de dónde surge la idea, su historia. Cómo fue que llegó al museo. No hay registros, ni archivos que indiquen cómo lo adquirieron o a quién se lo compraron.

-Eso es fácil. –Contestó Hermione después de pasar el bocado- El museo lo compró a un coleccionista anónimo por cincuenta mil dólares, en 1926. Y fue elaborado por una mujer, de nombre desconocido hasta el momento; en el siglo VII. Es la historia de ella, y su… pareja. La historia entre el bien y el mal.

El cubierto de Draco se detuvo antes de ser llevado a destino. Incluso el pedazo de comida se cayó al plato. ¡No podía ser cierto! Hermione se estaba burlando de el. Pero… Al mirarla directo a los ojos, parecía tan serena, tan sincera que "casi" podía creerle.

Pero no iba a caer. Para bromas ya tenía por ese día.

-Así que fue hecho por una mujer, pero se desconoce el nombre. Seguro…

_Y yo todavía creo en el ratón alado de los dientes. Maldita Granger, se está cobrando todas las que le hice en Hogwarts. Cuánto la desprecio._

-¿No crees en nada de lo que te digo verdad?- Preguntó irritada- Simplemente contesté a tus preguntas. Eso es lo que querías. ¿O no?

-No te creo Granger ¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo?

-La tengo. –Draco arqueó una ceja, incrédulo-

-Si la tienes. ¡Muéstramela !

-No puedo… Te asustarías de muerte.

¿Qué se pensaba esa maldita sangre sucia inmunda? _Maldita egocéntrica._ Sabía que estaba jugando y aún así una ligera llama de esperanza en su corazón deseó que no estuviera mintiendo. Con la sangre hirviendo por el enojo, regresó a su plato para tranquilizarse y no terminar estrangulándola.

Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Mientras el rubio degustaba su platillo, Hermione lo estudió bajo la tenue luz. Tenía manos grandes y callosas. De un trabajador en potencia. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía finos y refinados modales.

Todo un enigma.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas últimamente Malfoy¿Vas por la vida, abordando a brujas, profesoras de historia cada dos por tres e invitándoles a cenar¿Vives de tus rentas?

_Seguro que sí, ahora debe ser un mago millonario y libertino. Después de todo, la fortuna Malfoy, pasó a sus manos cuando su mortífago y asesino padre fue encerrado._

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Realmente quieres saber Granger¿Honestamente? -Hermione asintió sin dejar de comer.

-Verás. Me considero un hombre renacentista atrapado entre dos culturas… Soy un… caza Dragones.

No pudo contener la sonora carcajada. ¡Cielo santo! Sí que tenía un sentido del humor bastante torcido. ¡Y ella que pensó que iba a tener una noche larga y aburrida!

Draco parecía irritado. Una vena palpitaba peligrosamente por su frente.

-Siento haberme burlado Malfoy, pero es que… Es más fácil creer, que en verdad eres un ladrón de tapices antiguos, que un caza Dragones. Especialmente en ésta época, en pleno siglo XXI. ¡Por Merlín! Está bien que vivamos dentro de una comunidad mágica, donde viven cientos de criaturas terroríficas, pero no te imagino matándolos… No tienes la pinta de ser muy valiente que digamos.

Aquellos ojos grises la retaron despiadadamente.

-¿No crees en Dragones Granger?

-¡Por supuesto que si Malfoy¿No recuerdas el torneo de los tres magos? Hay cientos de ellos en Rumania y Hungría. Lo que sucede es que me desagradan absolutamente, eso es todo.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su vino espumoso. Había invitado a cenar a una estúpida mujer mestiza, que estudiaba tapices de Dragones, pero que los aborrecía y… que llevaba una camisa desabotonada que dejaba ver ese hueso de la clavícula tan sensual. Todo un caso.

Ya estaba duro de solo imaginársela completamente desnuda. Y no le había tocado, _aún._

-Muy bien Granger puedes seguir burlándote de mí, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses. Aunque no lo quieras creer. Soy un caza Dragones.

_Así que tienes ganas de juguetear Malfoy, bien pues te daré gusto, quiero ver hasta dónde llegan tus mentiras._

-Te creeré en ésta ocasión, sólo porque la cena está exquisita… Entonces, imagino que cazar Dragones es toda una escena de acción.

-Si, cada momento es impredecible.

-Aja… ¿Y… como matas a un dragón?

-Con una espada bien afilada, por supuesto.- Contestó Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza incrédula. Pero decidió seguir con la farsa. —Sí, pero… ¿tú lo llamas, le haces salir de su escondite¿Tú vas a él?

-Algunas veces, la forma fácil es acercarse furtivamente.

-Y rezar para que no despierte ¿no? –seguía la ironía.

-Despierto es más difícil. Como te comenté en el museo, tienen un pésimo sentido del humor.

Debía reconocer que a pesar de todo, Malfoy era muy ingenioso.

Definitivamente sí estaba en un capítulo de la Dimensión desconocida.

La castaña pasó las siguientes horas platicando de cualquier cosa con Malfoy. Aunque después la alarma del reloj de Hermione sonó.

-¿Sabías que ya es media noche? Qué rápido pasó el tiempo. Desafortunadamente tengo que irme Malfoy, fue todo un placer. –Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, y deslizó la silla hacia atrás con toda la intención de irse –Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero después es difícil conseguir taxi y francamente no tengo deseos de caminar ni de aparecerme, estoy agotada.

Draco colocó su mano sobre su brazo para mantenerlo en la mesa. — Te llevaré a tu casa.

Hermione quería negarse, pero "algo" raro se lo impedía. Había un aura en Malfoy que era tan reconfortante y acogedora. _Un Deja vú._

-E-Está bien. Puedes acompañarme.- Dijo como si estuviera bajo la influencia de algún hechizo.

Draco torció la boca. Pagó la comida dejándole a la mesera una muy buena propina. Luego la guío a través del restaurante hasta la calle. Llegaron hasta un estacionamiento que Hermione siquiera sabía que existía.

_¿Viajarían en auto? Desde cuándo Malfoy era aficionado a las cosas muggles. Se suponía que los odiaba._

La chica no habló mientras se dirigían al auto, pero sentía su magnetismo, su presencia masculina en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Si bien no era una mariposa social que llevara la cuenta de cuantos "novios" había tenido después del colegio, bueno…había tenido varias salidas en su vida. Había tenido algunas relaciones y hasta un prometido (Ron Weasley) pero ninguno la había hecho sentir, como lo hacía Malfoy.

Como si él llenara una parte perdida de su alma. Algo demasiado extraño.

Cuando pararon frente al auto, Hermione dejó salir una sonora exclamación de sorpresa ¡El rubio sí que sabía viajar con estilo! Era dueño ni más ni menos que de un Lexus deportivo gris. (Que combinaba con sus ojos) y ella se sintió como un Volkswagen sedán de modelo antiguo.

Guiñando un ojo diabólicamente, Draco abrió la puerta del auto. —Si no te gusta mi vehículo, podría convertirme en un dragón y llevarte volando a hasta tu casa, pero algo me dice que protestarías.

-Si, es probable. Tú sabes, las escamas te dan picazón. Irritarían mi hermosa piel. Y me he gastado fortunas en cremas para el cuerpo. Qué quieres. No puedo resistirme.

Draco frunció el ceño. Ingresó al auto y sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo en el instante en que quedaron los dos encerrados juntos. La femenina esencia de la sangre sucia penetró en su cabeza. Granger estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearla. Su atracción lo aturdía.

Finalmente encendió el auto y lo condujo por el centro de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un modesto hotel a las afueras.

-¿Aquí es dónde vives Granger? - Esta asintió mientras el rubio aparcaba el auto – Pensé que tendrías tu propio apartamento. Es deprimente…

_Pero que se podía esperar, todo se parece a su dueño…_

-No todos tenemos tu suerte Malfoy. Y el sueldo de profesora de historia que me paga el ministerio no es muy bueno, para que lo sepas. Además sólo estoy de paso, mientras termino de estudiar el tapiz.

Ambos salieron del auto.

Caminaron hacia la recepción del hotel. Pidió su llave y el rubio no se le despegó en todo el momento. Finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione vaciló, mientras miraba a Malfoy y veía el fuego en sus cautivadores ojos grises.

¡El hombre era tan caliente y sexy de la manera más peligrosa!

Se preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Absurdo, pero así era.

-L-lo pasé realmente bien ésta noche Malfoy. No fuiste patéticamente insoportable, como siempre.

-Yo también. No fuiste patéticamente Griffyndor sabelotodo.

-Bueno, Adiós…

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Draco había puesto un pie en el marco de la puerta.

-Olvidé algo importante Granger…

Inesperadamente Draco pegó su boca contra la de Hermione. Draco gruñó al sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, la aferró con fuerza ¡Ardía en deseos de poseerla!

Hermione deslizó sus manos por la nuca de Draco y lo atrajo con mayor posesión, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una danza de dominación y sumisión. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a dejarse llevar hacia el éxtasis de la pasión. A olvidarse completamente de todo.

Hermione sabía a miel, a fruta fresca salvaje.

_Tómala._

Gruñó el animal dentro de Draco.

El animal la deseaba y también la parte humana. Estaba atrapado. Tan apretado contra su pecho que podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra el otro. En lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarla y mirar si su cuerpo era tan espectacular como se sentía. Su boca cambió de lugar, ahora devoraba el frágil cuello.

Hermione entonces pareció reaccionar y apartarlo, pero Draco volvió a capturar su boca y a profundizar el beso. En el fondo ella deseaba lo mismo, contra toda razón y cordura, deseaba perderse bajo el peso del cuerpo de Draco, sentirse Poseída, Estrujada por el embate de esos poderosos brazos.

¡Nunca en la vida había hecho y sentido algo como aquello!

Ni una sola vez…

Después de algunos minutos ambos se separaron, recuperando el control de sus respiraciones. Sobre todo el rubio que nunca había utilizado "su poder" para cautivar a una mujer. Le estaba negado interferir contra la voluntad humana. A menos que fuera un caso de vida o muerte. Pero si Granger lo hubiera rechazado esa noche, indudablemente habría roto la regla.

Pero pasó todo lo contrario.

Hermione aceptó sus caricias con mucho fervor. Mas de lo que le hubiera esperado.

Draco probó los labios de Hermione una vez más. Nada en esa habitación tenía sentido para ninguno de los dos. La castaña aferraba a Draco mientras buscaba una explicación del porqué lo había dejado entrar a su habitación. Por qué "ella" le iba a hacer el amor a Draco. Y no al revés…

A un hombre al cual odiaba…. A un hombre que seguramente no volvería a ver otra vez.

**------**

**Continuará**

**-----**

Ahora el breviario cultural:

**Beowulf:** Poema épico que data del siglo VIII; es el escrito más antiguo encontrado en inglés.

No leemos en la próxima.

Con muchas novedades. Yo sé los que les digo.

Hasta pronto.

Cualquier duda

Escribir a mi correo

grimaldister (todo junto) gmail . com


	2. Bienvenida a casa

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Montse90, Isabela Black, silviota, HermianVamipire's, nukire, Minoru, dusguinha, y DRAKULL**, por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme sus bellos comentarios. No saben cuánto significan para mí. No he contestado de manera individual porque creo que no se puede ¿o si? Algo escuché al respecto, agradecería que me sacaran de la duda.

* * *

**Notas: Hermione y Draco con algo de AU Y OCC**

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Este capítulo tiene escenas xxx explícitas. Así que si no te gustan ésta clase de situaciones, será mejor que te la saltes, y leas lo demás.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaños.**

**No quiero comentarios mal intencionados.**

**¡MENORES DE EDAD ALEJENSE!**

**YO ADVERTI.**

**(Claro, como si fueran a hacer caso)**

**-°-°-°-°-**

**Capítulo Segundo**

**Bienvenida a casa**

**-¬-¬-¬-¬**

* * *

Draco jugó con sus cabellos, acarició sus hombros, la miró como ningún hombre lo había hecho jamás. Las manos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia el saco del rubio y ayudó a sacárselo, quedando olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación, a continuación la corbata le acompañó. 

Los botones de su camisa de seda, comenzaron a ceder ante la maestría de los dedos de Hermione que dejó al descubierto un torso espectacular y bien trabajado, pero que en su altivez, llevaba grabado algunas marcas "dolorosas" Sus bellos abdominales presentaban viejas cicatrices.

Trazó con un dedo, cada ángulo de las mismas. Y dando pequeños besos a cada una de ellas.

-¿Qué te pasó Malfoy¿Quién te hizo esto?- Preguntó consternada-

-L-Los dragones tienen garras muy filosas. A-Algunas veces no salgo del camino a tiempo.

Había una cicatriz de mayor tamaño en la cadera.

-Tal vez deberías pelear con Dragones más pequeños.

-No hay… Dragones pequeños… Granger…

Finalmente la chica terminó por sacarle la camisa.

_¡Era delicioso! _

Recorrió los hombros fuertes con mucho detenimiento, hasta que encontró en uno de ellos, la figura de un Dragón, tatuado.

-Te gustan los Dragones ¿verdad?- El rubio asintió. Pero estaba desesperado ya por "explorarla" estaba dando tiempo a la sangre sucia de familiarizarse con su cuerpo. Era muy difícil mantener el control, cuando lo único que quería, era llevarla a la cama y tomarla sin miramientos. Como _siempre_ solía hacer con todas sus amantes de ocasión…

El rubio mordisqueó el cuello de Hermione. Desabrochó los botones de su pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Ella se paró ante él vistiendo solo sus zapatos y su camisa mal abotonada. Era la cosa más excitante que jamás hubiera visto en toda vida.

- ¿Siempre abotonas así tus camisas, Granger?

-¡Oh, por Dios, estaba tan apurada ésta mañana que no me fijé!

-Realmente no importa…

Hermione ya no podía esperar por tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. El rubio pareció intuir su deseo, puesto que la cargó en brazos con suma facilidad y la depositó enérgicamente sobre la cama. Las manos del rubio parecieron cobrar vida de repente, haciendo que Hermione gritara de placer -tanto - que tuvo que activar un hechizo para evitar ser escuchados por otros huéspedes.

Pero los besos continuaron, haciéndose cada vez más fogosos y demandantes. Pero Draco quería más. Deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y depositando pequeños besos durante el camino de bajada, llegó hasta la zona palpitante de Hermione. Que solamente era protegida por una diminuta tanga. No tardó mucho en dar cuenta de ella dejando al descubierto el sexo de la castaña y que atrapó con su boca rápidamente.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Hermione estaba en la cúspide del placer. Draco Malfoy era todo un experto ¡Le estaba haciendo el sexo oral más húmedo y fogoso de toda su existencia! Su lengua se paseaba por todos los rincones de su intimidad, sin dejarle tregua.

Draco sintió que la _sangre sucia_ estaba a punto y que en cualquier momento se correría, pero no quería que todo terminara tan pronto.

El quería más…

Así que la dejó a medio camino. Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido de decepción, pero de inmediato fue compensada con otra decena de besos calientes de larga duración.

—Te siento tan bien debajo de mí — susurró Draco absorbiendo su esencia.

Hermione tomó un profundo y desigual respiro. Sus palabras la deleitaban. Siseó por el placer. Pero se mordió el labio cuando una ola de miedo la atravesó.

—E-escucha Malfoy… Q-Quiero que sepas que normalmente yo no hago estas cosas.

Draco se sostuvo en sus brazos para mirarla. Presionó su cadera entre sus piernas para que sintiera su enorme bulto a través de sus costosos pantalones de lana que irritaban ligeramente sus muslos. La sensación caliente de él "ahí" fue suficiente para volverla loca de necesidad.

-Pues no me estás demostrando lo contrario Granger… Olvida tus estúpidos prejuicios y déjate llevar. Ambos deseamos lo mismo…

Hermione guardó silencio. Las palabras de Malfoy eran ciertas. Quería _todo_ con el.

Draco se levantó de su lado, para finalmente sacarse los pantalones y los costosos zapatos. La chica se estremeció cuando lo vio completamente desnudo.

¡Era increíble, irresistiblemente despampanante con esa bella piel tostada por el sol!

Cuando Draco regresó a su regazo, Hermione desató su larga cabellera platinada para enmarcar su bello y anguloso rostro.

-Luces como todo un jefe bárbaro Malfoy…

Volvieron los besos apasionados.

Para Draco -el tener sexo -hacía que su magia aumentara de manera vertiginosa. La belleza de esto, era que la oleada de poder, generalmente duraba un día, y en el caso de un verdaderamente gran sexo, dos días.

La _sangre sucia_ estaba por encima de dos días. Habría que reconocerlo. Ella era una sabelotodo mestiza apasionada.

Una intensa oleada de placer, hizo que lo penetrara de una sola embestida. Hermione arqueó su espalda, recibiendo en su cuerpo la fuerza y la potencia de su amante.

Las penetraciones fueron de lentas a constantes, hasta llegar a un ritmo desbordante.

Hermione estaba en el paraíso. Nunca había sentido tal fogosidad dentro de su cuerpo. Y quería más de contacto ¡más de su poder!

_¡Lo quería todo!_

Deslizó sus manos por su estómago y bajo hasta tocarlo entre las piernas. Hermione siseó y se retorció de placer, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sus dedos lo frotaban al compás de sus penetraciones.

Draco estaba intimidado por la respuesta de la mujer. Nadie nunca había sido así. Si el no la conociera, juraría que Hermione era en parte _Drakos._

¡Hermione ya no podía soportar más!

Lanzó su cabeza atrás y gritó mientras un intenso orgasmo la atravesaba. —Eso es — le susurro Draco al oído —No pelees contra ello Granger. Sólo déjate llevar.

-Q-¿Qué me has hecho… Malfoy?

—No soy exactamente yo —dijo Draco honestamente, —Es algo que no puedo evitar.

El rubio no perdió tiempo en complacerla. Haciéndola rodar, curvó su cuerpo alrededor de ella quedando su espalda contra su pecho. Movió la pierna de Hermione, sobre su cintura.

Draco metió su cabeza bajo su barbilla y lo sujetó cerca mientras se introducía profundamente en su suave humedad. Gruñó ante la calidez, sintiendo la humedad de ella en tanto recostaba la cabeza en su hombro y gritaba.

-Dios… Dios… Dios… Más rápido… Hazlo más rápido -Hermione estaba fuera de si.

Draco Malfoy era el Dios del sexo.

La bestia en el rubio rugió y estalló de satisfacción mientras "el hombre" se enterraba profundamente en Hermione y se sacudía por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Con las dos partes de él saciadas y unidas, fue el momento más excitante de su vida.

Hermione gimió mientras sentía la descarga de Draco, dentro de su cuerpo.

¨¨

Todavía envuelta a su alrededor lo empujó aún más cerca de su pecho. Hermione sentía su trabajosa respiración y el corazón latiendo contra su hombro. Su masculino aroma le llenaba la cabeza y su corazón, haciéndole desear quedarse envuelta por su cuerpo para siempre.

Ambos quedaron fatigados, tumbados en la cama y con la respiración entrecortada.

Lentamente la sensación de placer se fue apagando.

Momento que Draco aprovechó para separarse de ella. Hermione se levantó sobre sus hombros, todavía incrédulo por lo que acaba de pasar. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por  
"ceder" tan fácilmente.

-Malfoy, en verdad, quiero que sepas que yo nunca había hecho esto…

-Lo sé.- Hermione frunció el ceño ! Y Malfoy lo decía tan fríamente ?

No fue hasta entonces que Hermione puso apreciar un medallón que colgaba del cuerpo de Draco, que tenía estampada la imagen en oro, de un Dragón, envuelto en un escudo y que relumbraba misteriosamente. Parecía antiguo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que la vista de la sangre sucia miraba fijamente aquel objeto que le había dado su madre antes de morir y lo retiró de su cuello de inmediato, guardándolo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. Sabía que al iniciar esa "pseudo relación" con Draco esa noche, sería lo único que tendría.

_Lo único…Y lo último._

El pensamiento de no volverlo a ver la hería profundamente. Literalmente sentía que perderlo, sería tanto como perder una parte vital de su vida. Era extraño…

Draco miró por la ventana de la habitación. Faltaba poco para amanecer y el tendría que marcharse para siempre. Y todavía tenía que recoger el tapiz para poder regresar a casa. A su fría y solitaria vida en su lúgubre Mansión.

—Bien Granger, fue una buena noche, pero es tiempo de que me vaya —Comenzó a vestirse, como si nada hubiera pasado- Ahora es tiempo de que te relajes y duermas hasta hartarte -susurró mientras le enviaba un pequeño hechizo de sueño a la mujer sin que se diera cuenta.

Inmediatamente Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida sin poder revelarse. Entregada a manos del Dios Morfeo.

Se veía tan endiabladamente angelical durmiendo. Tan irresistible.

_¡Dioses!_

-Debes irte ya Draco Malfoy- Habló para sí mismo.

No había otra opción.

Se levantó del lecho.

-Que el destino sea amable contigo, sangre sucia Granger- Y dejó en la mano de Hermione un par de galeones de oro.- Ya me encargaré yo de encontrar los datos que me hagan falta-

Después, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

De nuevo a la soledad y al frío de las calles. Pero así era como las cosas debían estar.

_Ese era su destino._

Entró con cautela a un oscuro callejón y percatándose de que se encontraba a solas, desapareció. Aún debía completar su misión.

Reapareció dentro del museo, y hechizó las cámaras mágicas de seguridad para no ser descubierto. Encontró rápidamente la sala en donde se exhibía el tapiz. Una inmensa oleada culpabilidad lo llenó al contemplarlo.

Había jurado no hacer "aquello" pero ahora, la vida de un hombre dependía de el. Aunque _su vida_, no le importara en lo absoluto al hombre en peligro.

Pero no podía dejarlo morir.

Tomó el tapiz del bastidor y comenzó a enrollarlo, para meterlo dentro de una bolsa especial en cuero negro, para protegerlo.

Estaba ya listo para desaparecer del museo, cuando sintió que la mano izquierda le quemaba. Como si un hierro candente le estuviera escociendo la palma. Dejó caer la bolsa y sacó su guante de inmediato; y lo que observó en ella dejó sin habla.

Una extraña figura geométrica, había aparecido sobre su mano.

-¡No puede ser¡NO AHORA¡MALDITO SEAS MERLIN!

Sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto. Pero no había margen de error. Ahí estaba la imagen, latente y muy vívida.

Sintió que el cuerpo le hormigueaba.

En contra de su voluntad, lo habían_ **"emparejado"**_Y el sabía lo que significaba esa palabra.

¡Era una terrible y cruel pesadilla!

Saltó hacia el exterior del museo, para ser exactos en el techo del museo para tomar aire, ventilar sus ideas y despabilar las ganas que tenía de devolver toda la cena.

¿Qué debía hacer a continuación¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

Debía llevar el tapiz a "ellos" y salvar la vida de su padrino…

Pero ¡La marca!

Todo se complicaba.

¡No podía abandonar a su compañera y abandonarla a su suerte!

_Aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. En realidad quería hacerlo puesto que la odiaba._

Pero "su pareja" corría grave peligro y las leyes de la familia…. ¡Las malditas leyes! le obligaban a proteger a la compañera elegida a toda costa. Así había sido siempre, generación tras generación.

Si abandonaba a Hermione Granger. "Ellos la encontrarían" la rastrearían hasta encontrarle… ¡Y la asesinarían! Eran unos perros desalmados, que a esas alturas, ya se habrían enterado de su _emparejamiento._

Granger moriría… Y si Granger moría, el _nunca más,_ podría volver a formar una pareja. Sería célibe por el resto de su vida.

_¡Célibe¡No!_

-¿MALDITO DESTINO¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!- Gritó desesperado golpeando con fuerza el filo de la barda del techo y dando de patadas al aire.

Emparejar un sangre limpia "Malfoy" con una sangre sucia, era una muy remota posibilidad. Una en un millón. ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE PASARLE A EL, EN ESE MOMENTO!

_Condenación._

Debería dejar a tras su sentimentalismo y abandonar a la sangre sucia. Pero con ello, se le escapaba la única oportunidad de formar una familia. (Si es que laguna vez lo hiciera) Pasaría su vida –excepcionalmente larga- SOLO. Destinado al celibato. Nunca más podría intimar con ninguna otra mujer.

_Por siempre y para siempre._

Y se lo debería a… Granger… ¡Genial¡Jodidamente genial!

-¡AL DEMONIO CON TODO!

Ya no había elección. El destino había elegido por el.

Era ahora ó nunca.

Cerrando sus ojos, Draco desapareció y regresó al hotel de Hermione. Sonrió amargamente.

Miró nuevamente a la chica. Miró ese rostro angelical que dormía apaciblemente, como si nada pasara. Y la envidió.

Un extraño sentimiento de _posesión_ creció en su pecho. Por primera vez pensó en Hermione como su compañera, y su única salvación para preservar la estirpe Malfoy.

Draco se acostó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hermione pareció despertar a medias, puesto que pronunció algunas palabras discordantes y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione rogando a todos los Dioses que nada apareciera en ella.

Pero se equivocó.

Tenía la marca. Igual que la suya.

_¡MALDICION!_

No sabía si reír ó llorar.

¡Había estado esperando a su compañera por años y ahora la tenía sobre su regazo!

Sencillamente increíble, su pareja había resultado ser ni más ni menos que Hermione sangre sucia, sabelotodo Granger. _Una impura…_El estómago se le hizo nudo.

-¿Granger? – Habló en voz baja -¿Estás despierta? Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Argmmm- La chica se acurrucó.

-Escucha Granger, no puedo llevarte conmigo, a menos que estés de acuerdo. Necesito llevarte. Corres grave peligro si te dejo sola. ¿Estás dispuesta a seguirme?-Draco zarandeó un poco a Hermione para despertarla.- ¡Reacciona mujer, por todos los dioses!

La castaña se talló los ojos para desemperezarse y lo miró con cara adormecida.- ¿Ir Contigo¿A dónde¿A dónde me llevarías?

-Tengo que llevarte a casa conmigo.

Hermione le sonrió como un angelito perezoso.

-S-Seguro, seguro… A tu casa… Si, Llévame a tu casa. Yo quiero dormir otro ratito más. Argmmm…

Draco tensó sus brazos a su alrededor mientras Hermione se volvía a dormir.

¡Granger había dicho sí! Respiró aliviado. Sosteniéndolo cerca, Draco miró por la ventana y esperó los primeros rayos del amanecer, para así poder trasladar a ambos hacia otro mundo. Hacia uno más allá de su salvaje imaginación.

-Arggmmm

_Húmedo._

Hermione seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Soñando con cosas maravillosas. Cambió de posición. Ahora a su costado izquierdo.

Humedad en su rostro…

_Rasposo y pegajoso._

Manoteó al aire. Cualquier cosa que estuviera interfiriendo con su maravilloso sueño, debía apartarse.

-Argmm¡Fuera…, Aparta! Quiero seguir soñando… Argmmm no me interrumpas…

Sin embargo, la "cosa" húmeda arremetió contra su mejilla con mayor fuerza otra vez. Hermione comenzó a espabilarse, muy a su pesar. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse muy lentamente. Al principio la visión era sumamente borrosa. Llevó ambas manos a sus ojos para masajearlos un poco.

_Algo frío y espeso resbaló por su antebrazo._

Momento en qué reaccionó instintivamente, abriendo sus ojos de prisa. ¡Y cual no sería su sorpresa! Al encontrarse con un par de ojos negros y redondos a escasos centímetros de su rostro y que la miraban con mucha curiosidad.

-¡AHHH! –Gritó y se levantó de un salto, retrocediendo. "La cosa" también se apartó unos cuantos metros.

¿Un maldito hurón albino!

El animal le dejó ver esos pequeños y filosos dientes y movía su cabeza de arriba abajo y rascando el suelo con su mano derecha.

¿Qué demonios hacía un hurón albino en su sueño!

_Momento._

No era un sueño ¡Era muy real! Ahora ya sabía de qué se trataba lo rasposo y lo húmedo en su mejilla. ¡Qué asco! La había despertado un sucio… y maloliente… Hurón… Y ahora tenía uno justo en frente de ella y que amenazaba con volverse a acercar. Mostrando los dientes y su poderosa lengua.

Retrocedió sin quitarle la vista de encima a la bestia cuadrúpeda, pero para su mala suerte, tropezó con un par de baúles que le hicieron caer al piso.

El animal comenzó a hacer ruidos y a dar de vueltas. ¡Muy divertido!

_Como si se estuviera burlando de ella._

-¡No le veo la gracia, estúpido animal!- Hermione se incorporó muy molesta e indignada. -¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima y verás!

-Veo que ya conociste a Jonás, Granger.

Hermione sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago que le provocó náuseas al escuchar la voz.

Un escultural hombre, apareció en escena, para encontrase con el hurón, -que se trepó hasta su hombro- y darle unos cuantos cuadros de azúcar…

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione abrió más aún los ojos para contemplarlo. No había sido un dulce sueño, el tipo era real, y estaba justo en frente de ella, con esos ojos cautivadores. Draco portaba una desconcertante máscara que hacía que el gris plata de sus ojos se destacara aún más. De inmediato relacionó la máscara con la del _Fantasma de la Opera_, ya que solo cubría la frente y el lado izquierdo de su cara.

_Una visión fuera de éste mundo._

Sumado, vestía una armadura de cuero negro sobre una cota de malla, la armadura negra de cuero estaba cubierta de anillos de plata y botones que se acordonaban al frente. Los cordones estaban desatados, dejando una abertura seductora por donde Hermione podía ver su tostada piel asomando.

La sensualidad en su máxima expresión. Pero… ¿Por qué Draco iba_ vestido_ para carnaval? No es que el atuendo no le quedara bien. Al contrario, estaba para comérselo, Pero… ¿se trataba de otra de sus bromas agrias?

_No podía ser cierto. _

El rubio la miraba extremadamente serio. Como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Fue entonces que se percató del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Estaba justo en una inmensa habitación, adornada al estilo típico medieval. Con ventanales grandes y mobiliario antiguo, al igual que la cama. Grande y con edredones vaporosos de terciopelo verde.

Mas extraño aún, ella se encontraba enfundada en un vestido blanco semitransparente, como si fuese una princesa de cuentos muggles de hadas.

¡Qué estaba pasando?

-Muy bien, muy bien -Hermione tomó aire, moviendo su mano por todo el contorno de su vestimenta. -Esto es un sueño. Puedo manejar esto… Puedo hacer frente a un horrible sueño…

-No es un sueño Granger -dijo Draco en un susurro.

-Correcto. No es un sueño –La chica comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado hacia otro- Me has dado una poción fuerte Malfoy. Estoy drogada… ¡Genial!

Lo último que recordaba Hermione, era haber tenido el mejor sexo de toda su vida y después reposado en brazos de Malfoy, luego del intenso orgasmo - Cuando esté lo suficientemente sobria, puedes estar seguro de que ¡llamaré a la Orden del Fénix o al regimiento entero de aurores Malfoy! - gritó, haciendo que Jonás huyera a refugiarse tras el cortinaje de los grandes ventanales.- ¡Y te enviarán a Azkaban por haberme secuestrado!

Draco seguía con el semblante serio, sin mostrar ninguna alteración con brazos cruzados.

-Granger; creo que tendrás que esperar alrededor de novecientos años, antes de que puedas pedir ayuda a tu maldita Orden de buenos para nada y alrededor de cientos de años más para que puedan llevarme a Azkaban.

La chica no pareció darle importancia al comentario.

-… Seguramente mientras dormía, me trasladaste hasta aquí, aprovechándote de la situación y me enfundaste éste ridículo disfraz… ¡A qué estás jugando?

-No estás bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia alucinógena Granger.- Draco permanecía sereno- Estás sobria y lo que menos quiero que pienses, es que juego contigo. No es mi estilo.

_¿No era su estilo¡Por favor!_

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? –Preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada-

—El_ dónde_ -dijo lentamente Draco, evitando mirarla, -no es tan interesante como el _cuándo._

-¿Podrías ser más explícito Malfoy?

Hermione vio las emociones fluctuar en sus ojos, pero lo más extraño, fue su fugaz mirada de pánico, como si Draco estuviera nervioso de responder la pregunta.

-Granger, anoche te pregunté si querías venir conmigo, y decididamente dijiste que sí.

-A estas alturas, ya no estoy segura de lo que dije. Pero te concederé el derecho de la duda.

-Bien, responderé a tu pregunta. Estamos… En _mi_ casa. En una de tantas… Pero lo que más me gusta.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza ¿Por qué Draco no podía decir las cosas directamente? Y sin rodeos.

-¿Dónde Malfoy¡Exactamente en qué parte de Inglaterra estamos, por Merlín! No soy adivina.

-¿Honestamente quieres saber Granger? – Cerró un poco los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que si! _Necesito_ saberlo… Ahora.

Draco aclaró su garganta, aún evitando su mirada. Calculando los riesgos.

- Granger ¿Dijiste que te gustaba la investigación verdad?

Su estómago se anudó aún más.

-Si, eso dije.

- Entonces considera esto- Señalo la habitación- como una única aventura de investigación entonces.

-Un momento… ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?- Hermione estaba apunto de perder su escasa paciencia.

Draco movió su mandíbula. -¿No has deseado alguna vez en toda tu aburrida vida, poder viajar a la Inglaterra mágica sajona y ver como era realmente antes que los magos normandos la invadieran?

-P-Por supuesto.

-Pues tu deseo fue concedido -La miró y le lanzó una sonrisa no muy sincera. -Estamos en Inglaterra. O mejor dicho estamos en _donde algún día_ estará Inglaterra. En este momento, éste reino se llama Lindsey.

Hermione se quedó completamente callada. Ella sabía todo sobre el reino mágico Sajón medieval, y esto… ¡esto no era posible! No¡no había forma de que ella estuviera ahí! Todos los giratiempos del mundo mágico habían sido destruidos en su quinto año. Si remotamente, las palabras de Malfoy fueran verdad ¿Cómo habría hecho para trasladarlos?

_¿Magia negra? Era muy probable._

-Estás bromeando conmigo otra vez.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Hermione frotó su frente, mientras trataba que todo tuviera sentido.

-Mírame a los ojos Malfoy- Hermione se acercó hacia el rubio, alzando la vista- Y vuelve a repetirme que no es una broma. –La chica estaba segura de hallar la verdad en los ojos grises. Y rogaba que Malfoy confesara.

_Por favor Merlín, que todo sea una cruel broma. Por favor, ayúdame y te juro que no volveré a comprar revistas con magos desnudos._

-No es una broma Granger- Contestó tajante-

_¡Dios, no!_

El mundo pareció derrumbarse a sus pies. Draco Malfoy estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin duda.

-E-Entonces no estoy soñando y no estoy drogada.

-Correcta en ambos casos. –Contestó el rubio.

-Eso quiere decir que… –tragó saliva- E-¿estoy en la Inglaterra mágica Sajona? -El rubio asintió. -¿Y que tú…, realmente… eres…, un caza dragones?

-Oh, recuerdas esa parte, Granger.

-Claro que la recuerdo -contestó Hermione razonablemente alterada, pero con cada palabra que pronunció después de eso, su voz creció a una moderada histeria.

_Merlín… Preferiría esta en un capítulo de la Dimensión desconocida._

Se desplomó derrotada en el suelo frío de la gran recámara. Negando con la cabeza, al parecer muy enfadada.

Draco observó el rostro desencajado de la mujer y sintió pena por ella… Sólo un poco.

-En realidad no es tan malo estar aquí Granger - dijo Draco tratando de explicarle de la mejor manera -Sé que esto es difícil para ti.

--¡ Difícil para mí Malfoy? Hice algo que nunca había hecho en toda mi vida y luego me despierto y me dices que me has traído al pasado; y… no estoy segura de si estoy demente o bajo una ilusión…

Hubo una pausa muy incómoda.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Porqué me trajiste?- preguntó más calmada Hermione, haciéndose a la idea, un poco –

Draco no sabía qué contestar con seguridad. La verdad era bastante inadmisible:

_Granger, prácticamente te rapté en contra de mi voluntad, porque fuiste elegida como mi compañera, porque no quiero ser célibe y porque no quiero estar solo por el resto de mi vida._

Decírselo de golpe sería como un suicidio.

-Mira Granger, deja de quejarte… ¿por qué mejor no piensas que esto es una gran aventura? En vez de leer la historia en libros de dudosa reputación- La chica frunció el ceño- , puedes vivirla por un par de semanas.

-¡Un par de semanas¿Pero quién te has creído pedazo de idiota? –Ahora sí había explotado- Tengo una vida hasta cierto punto muggle en el siglo XXI. Seré despedida de mi trabajo, voy a perder mi auto… ¡Quién recogerá mi ropa de la lavandería¿Quién le dará de comer a mi gato?

-¡No me digas idiota, sangre sucia inmunda! –Draco se había acercado demasiado a la chica y la había retado con la mirada. El también había explotado, había tratado de ser "amable" con ella, pero todo tenía un límite. La muy maldita siempre sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado un poco- Hermione habló con la voz apagada- Pero me equivoqué. Sigues teniendo esas absurdas ideas elitistas en tu torcida mente con respecto a las brujas, nacidas de padres muggles… Eres y seguirás siendo un maldito Slytherin. –Hermione le dio al espalda, no le iba a dar el gusto de ver cómo trataba de evitar dejar salir sus lágrimas; el no las merecía.

_¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Draco sabía que tenía que "parecer" amable ante los ojos de Hermione Granger. Pero desafortunadamente todavía quedaban vestigios de su enredada relación en Hogwarts. Ellos siempre se habían odiado por sobre todas las cosas y ahora el maldito destino se empeñaba en emparejarlos. Si en verdad quería que Granger aceptara quedarse con el, tendría que morderse la lengua antes de decir cualquier estupidez, aún en contra de su voluntad. Había llevado a la mujer hasta ese punto de la historia para ganarse su confianza y hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero las cosas no habían comenzado bien… Tenía que cortejarla rápidamente y ganarse su deseo de querer quedarse ahí con él.

Toda una proeza mientras sintiera ese desprecio hacia ella y viceversa.

-Granger- Draco hizo girar, no sin mucho trabajo, el cuerpo de Hermione- Si te quedas aquí conmigo, no tendrías porqué preocuparte de esas cosas tan superfluas. Deberías estar feliz de estar en tu_ ridículamente_ período de tiempo favorito.

-Claro no tendría porqué preocuparme de esas pequeñeces ¿verdad Malfoy?… Solo en la falta de higiene, en la falta de cañerías, de antibióticos, de hospitales, del tráfico de la ciudad, de la música estridente del vecino del piso de abajo, de las hamburguesas del McDonalds… ¡La falta de todas las comunidades modernas! pero sobre todo… ¡La falta de la televisión de plasma que me costó sangre sudor y lágrimas comprar¡Estoy realmente feliz! Muchas gracias…

El rubio soltó una larga y paciente exhalación –Extraña en el- y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que de alguna forma logró mitigar una buena parte de su enojo.

-Granger dijo Draco suavemente, -Haré un trato contigo. Pasa estos días aquí conmigo, y si realmente no puedes soportarlo, te llevaré a tu _nefasto_ hotel tan cerca del tiempo en que partimos como me sea posible. ¿Te parece?

-Malfoy ¿Me juras que no estas jugando ningún extraño juego de mente conmigo¿Realmente estoy _aquí_, en la Inglaterra mágica sajona?

-Lo juro por el alma de mi madre. Estás en Sajonia mágica. Y no, no estoy jugando juegos de mente contigo.

Hermione aceptó la respuesta, a pesar de que no podía imaginarse porqué. Era solo una sensación de que Malfoy nunca juraría con algo tan sagrado como el alma de su madre.

-¿En verdad puedes regresarme al hotel ¿Y devolverme al momento exacto en que partimos?

-Probablemente _no_ al preciso momento en que partimos, pero puedo intentarlo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con…, _intentar_?

-Viajar en el tiempo no es una ciencia exacta Granger, ya deberías saberlo. Solo puedes viajar en el tiempo en el periodo en que el amanecer encuentra a la noche, y sólo bajo el poder de la luna llena. El problema esta al final de la llegada. Puedes intentar llegar a un lugar específico, pero solo tienes el noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de tener éxito. Podría llevarte a ése día, pero también podría ser una o dos semanas después.

_Ya solo faltaba que comenzara a llover para completar el patético cuadro._

-¡Y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Malfoy?

El rubio pareció ofendido.

-Date de suerte que no soy tan inexperto Granger. Cuando comienzas a viajar en el tiempo- como yo lo hago- solo tienes un tres por ciento de probabilidades de tener éxito… Una vez terminé en plutón y créeme que no estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que era el maldito planeta más frío del sistema solar. El trasero se me congeló. Y evité a toda cosa el sentarme. Fue todo un suplicio.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa. Ese hombre sabía como ablandarla con su extraño sentido del humor después de todo. Ya se imaginaba esos espectaculares glúteos, entumecidos por el frío.

_Sus glúteos. _

Comenzaba a recuperar calor corporal. Y a tener pensamientos pecaminosos.

Respiró profundamente.

-Entonces estoy varada hasta la próxima luna llena. ¿Correcto?

-Si. Correcto

-Bien, si no hay más remedio, pretenderé que soy una chica sajona. Una joven inteligente y hermosa en edad casadera…

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Y a todo esto Malfoy. ¿Dónde está mi varita? –preguntó alarmada, nunca se apartaba de ella. - ¿La tienes en tu poder?

-Acertaste otra vez.

-Devuélvemela.-Dijo estirando su mano.

Draco dudó por breves segundos. Sería darle un arma mortal a una enemiga en potencia. Más no le quedaba otra opción.

-Te la regresaré con una condición.

-¡Y cuál es esa condición!

-Que no intentarás hechizarme ó algo por el estilo.

-Lo haré si tú no intentas pasarte de listo conmigo.

-Tenemos un trato entonces Granger- Draco tronó los dedos y apareció la varita de la chica. El rubio la tomó y se la arrojó a Hermione- Espero que cumplas tu palabra.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Malfoy. No eres de fiar y lo sabes.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Holas. Quizás les haya parecido algo apresurado lo de la"relación" entre H Y D pero es para fines del fic. Ya sabrán después porqué lo digo. 

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus revs. Y Gracias a aquellos (as) que leen, pero que no se animan a dejar algún pusto de vista.

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
